finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenger (weapon)
Avenger , also known as Avenger's Edge, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually a powerful weapon, obtained late in the game, though this is not always the case. It is usually related to the Berserk status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Avenger is a sword first found in the Sylph Cave, and while equipped, puts the wielder in a constant Berserk state. It has an Attack power of 80, Accuracy of 45, gives +10 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, and -10 Intelligence and Spirit. This weapon is metallic. It can be dropped from Behemoths and King Behemoths, though they have a low drop rate. The weapon is bugged in all the game's SNES versions. Equipping the Avenger while in combat does not change the previous weapon's stats to the Avenger's; the character only gets the Berserk status while the previously equipped weapon's Attack Power and elemental properties are preserved. The bug can be used to avoid the Crystal Armor's Berserk protection. On the ''Easy Type version, it was renamed to Sword of Rage. The attack power was increase to 100. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 90 with an accuracy of 85 with the same properties as the 2D versions. Cecil and Kain can equipped this sword, and if Golbez is hacked into the party. He'll be able to equip it as well. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Avenger is dummied out weapon. It had an Attack of 90, increased Strength, Speed, and Stamina by 10, had an Accuracy of 99%, and decreased Spirit and Intelligence by 10. It would have been used by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy IX The Avenger is a high-level weapon for Amarant, which can be either bought from Bran Bal or Daguerreo for 16,000 gil, or stolen from Earth Guardian. It teaches the abilities Demi Shock and Counter, and has innate instant death. It boosts an Attack power of 70. Final Fantasy X The Avenger is a weapon for Tidus when his sword's dominant ability is either Counterattack or Evade & Counter. Final Fantasy XI Avengers is a high-level hand-to-hand weapon obtained as rare loot from the Bomb Queen. Final Fantasy XII The Avenger is a high-level dagger that has a chance of inflicting Berserk on hit. It requires 35 LP to use, has an Attack power of 52, Evade of 5, 1.89s charge, and 1.2s action time, making it one of the faster weapons in the game. It can be bought at Rabanastre, Nalbina, and Mt Bur-Omisace for 6,000 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Avenger is available to the Shikari class via the Daggers 4 license, which costs 45 LP. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Avenger's Edge is a set of swords for Noel. It provides 40 Strength, 26 Magic, and the Chain Bonus Lv. 2 ability, and can be purchased for 1,520 gil, Begrimed Claw x3, and a Abominable Wing starting from Episode 4. Final Fantasy XIV The Avengers are a level 50, item level 70 set of knuckles, obtained only via crafting a variety of rare ingredients. It increases Strength by 20 (+22 for High Quality), Vitality by 19 (+24 HQ), Accuracy by 23 (+29 HQ), and Skill Speed by 16 (+20 HQ). It has two Materia slots. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Avenger is a level 40 dagger that provides +34 Attack and costs 496 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Category:Swords Category:Knuckles